Exclusivity
by NoahPuckermansWifey
Summary: Prompt 508: Oh the joys of strong arming a man into exclusivity. Just another prompt from the puckrachel Drabble Meme over on LiveJournal. Enjoy you guys!


They're sitting in the choir room with the rest of the original twelve members of Glee plus Sam and a few other new people that joined in their junior year waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive so they can start practice. Rachel and Puck are pretty much the center of the entire first row with the girls [Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt] all sitting on Rachel's right and their boyfriend's [Finn, Sam, Mike, Matt, Artie and Adam respectively] on Puck's left.

It's pretty much been this way since Rachel and Finn broke up [mutually] and Puck and Rachel got their act together and finally admitted their feelings for each other about a month or so into junior year. The original 12 [plus Sam and Adam, of course] usually stick together in everything, including Glee. That's not to say that their not welcoming of the "newbies" as the boys like to call them, they just prefer each other and are more comfortable together. Mr. Shue tried splitting the group up once, just to make one of their assignments fair, and it had ended with the girls in tears and the boys being really pissed at him. Needless to say, he had never, ever tried anything like that since.

Suddenly, Rachel turns to Puck and places her small, delicate [manhands, my ass, Puck thinks] hand onto his forearm, to get his attention so she can talk to him, with a sweet smile on her face. Puck looks at her with this expression on his face that the girls usually describe as his "lovesick puppy" look. They all find it adorable. He doesn't.

"Need something baby?" Puck asks her as he takes her hand in his and runs his thumb over her knuckles, something that she finds very soothing.

"Yes, darling, I'm actually getting a craving right now," Rachel replies with a small smile. Her free hand automatically goes to her still flat stomach that should be getting bigger in the next few months.

See, Rachel is currently pregnant, three and a half months to be exact. It's different for Puck this time because he is obviously in a committed relationship with the girl he impregnated [and he actually gets to keep this baby and have him/or her call him dad]. Plus this was sort of a planned pregnancy in a way. They were less than a month away from graduation; Rachel already had a role lined up for a Broadway show that started rehearsals two weeks after she graduated and Puck already had a job waiting for him with the fire department in New York since he was already 18. His mother was thrilled when she heard the news because not only did her son have a beautiful, talented and most importantly Jewish girlfriend but he was going to be giving her an equally beautiful and talented _Jewish _grandchild. Her fathers, though, were not as impressed as one Aviva Puckerman. They were furious and actually had the nerve to demand that she either get an abortion or leave the house. Her things were packed and moved into the Puckerman home by the end of the night.

In the beginning, Puck had worried that she would begin to resent him for being kicked out of her parents' house because even though she rarely ever spent time with them, Rachel still loved her fathers. She had been quick to remind him that they wanted this baby and if her fathers wanted her to kill her child then she wanted nothing to do with them because they obviously did not love her.

Ever since they first found out that she was pregnant, which was actually less than a month after they started trying to conceive [they both had forgotten just how fertile Puck was], he had been very doting and even more protective than before. No one at McKinley High [and the rest of Ohio] who was even the slightest bit sane dared to cross Rachel after a very publicly humiliating and frightening retaliation on Jacob Ben-Israel. The boy had decided that just because she was dating Noah Puckerman and pregnant with his child that he would be able to do anything he wanted and get away with it. One day, while Rachel was in her gym class, he had snuck into the girls' locker room, broke into Rachel's locker and stole her underwear. Puck was seething when Rachel tearfully explained what had happened even though they both knew they were the same decoy panties she had used in sophomore year to keep Jacob from spilling Quinn and Finn's secret.

"What do you need me to get baby girl?" Puck asked, using his nickname for her that she particularly loved.

"I was actually wondering if you could get me some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream from that 7-11 across the street," Rachel said. She thought for a second before adding "oh and some hot Cheetos too. Please."

"Course babe," Puck nodded understandingly. He knew his girlfriend loved the spicy and sweet combination and never questioned her on it. She was always willing to share with him, though he never ate what she was eating. He had explained to her that it wasn't because he found it disgusting, he just 'want my Baby Mama to get all the food she needs to make sure his baby came out perfect and healthy.' She rewarded him very generously for that particularly sweet moment. "You guys want anything?" Puck asked their friends as he stood up to leave after placing a kiss on Rachel's hand, head and lips.

"No we're good," Santana said, speaking up for the rest of the group.

"We'll go with you bro," Sam said as he and Finn stood up as well. Puck just nodded in agreement and walked to the door with Sam and Finn on either side of him. Mr. Shue appeared at the door just as the three football players reached and he looked at them in surprise.

"Where are you guys going, practice is about to start," he commented. "Wait, you guys aren't going to beat someone up are you? Come on guys, you _know _you're not supposed to do that anymore."

The club all laughed at that one, knowing that it happened quite a few times where the three boys would leave practice fuming to go dole out punishment to anyone who messed with their girlfriends or friends, usually with Mike, Matt and Adam with them.

"Relax Mr. Shue," Sam laughed at the exasperated expression on their teacher's face.

"Yeah, Rach just needs ice cream man," Puck said with a chuckle. "That's more important to me than practice, no offense dude."

"Really," Mr. Shue said, amusement lacing his voice.

The four men turned their attention to Rachel who giggled before saying "oh the joys of strong arming a man into exclusivity" making Puck wink at her and everyone, including Mr. Shuester, laugh.


End file.
